


Some Eagles Never Soar

by CinderedDreams, Dont_poke_the_sleeping_asexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderedDreams/pseuds/CinderedDreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_poke_the_sleeping_asexual/pseuds/Dont_poke_the_sleeping_asexual
Summary: You watch as he smiles, his eyes glinting with unshed tears.





	Some Eagles Never Soar

You don't know what the big deal about of Caleb Porter is, he's just another stuck up jock. Or, you assume so as he's always hanging around the sport teams. He always seemed to attract attention even when he wasn't doing anything, everyone's eyes seem to find him.

 

You ignore him, he's the popular kid, you're an outcast. You draw quietly in the corner of the lunchroom while he attracts a crowd, teens piling over each other just to speak to him.

 

How did a kid get so popular anyway? He was unanimously considered the most popular kid in school, his clothes always dirty and scuffed but his smile lit up a room.

 

It must've been his looks; short, spiky black hair, bright eyes, tall and athletic.

 

You had once witnessed him standing up for a Freshman that was getting picked on by a bunch of seniors. He speaks like no one is listening, he takes care of outcasts to bring them to a circle of friends.

 

Including you.

 

You found your friend group thanks to him, when you pass him in the halls, he smiles. He always smiles, he laughs, and he's relatable. He'll sit next to a kid that's upset and he'll listen.

 

He'll listen like no one else matters, his crowd of friends watch from afar.

 

You found yourself watching him almost everyday, you wondered what made him so different. He was popular but he was so kind and empathetic.

 

He sits down next to you at lunch, his mouth pulled into a slight frown, it felt unnatural seeing it on his face. You talk to him hesitantly, his bright eyes shone with surprise as you spoke. Caleb laughs away your questions, pointing to his bruised face and explained it was from practice.

 

You accept it without question, he's part of the soccer, football, baseball, and cross country team. You don't know how he manages to make it all work and stay at the top of the class.

 

When it's a Friday afternoon, Caleb lingers with his friends until they all eventually leave. You watch, waiting for your mother to pick you up after her job. He notices you and heads over, his hands fidgeting as he swayed.

 

Caleb tells you he doesn't want to go home, that he wishes he lived at school. You laugh awkwardly, unsure how to handle it. It's not your place to talk about his family, and that's okay.

 

You tell him that he's ridiculous and offer to let him stay over at your house. He thanks you a million times, voice sounding too relieved.

 

Your mother pulls up and accepts Caleb without a world, he talks for majority of the ride home, you can see your mother is already charmed.

 

You talk to Caleb throughout the night, he tells you that his parents hate him. He says that his dad beats him and his mother ignores him, he explains in great detail.

 

You ask why he told you so much but hasn't gotten help yet.

 

He makes you promise not to tell anyone until he does, he just has to build up courage.

 

You tell him that he always will have a place in your home. You watch as he smiles, his eyes glinting with unshed tears.

 

A week later he stays behind after math class, you stay behind him, placing your hand on his shoulder.

 

He tells everything to the teacher, voice quivering and smile gone. The teacher panics and calls CPS, he's taken to a seperate room.

 

You wait until the police come, they collect a statement from you. Caleb comes home with you again, dinner on the table.

 

Later that night, you both shed tears of relief.

 

It took months before his parents were found guilty, it was the last month of school when it was over.

 

Caleb was placed in your home due to insistence. Schoolmates found out due to the news and walked on eggshells around you both. A few kids offered him to stay at their houses, he declined.

 

A few months later, Caleb confesses he loves you. You stare at the bright eyed teen and kiss his bruised knuckles. You tell him that you love him as well. He knows what you mean and his eyes dim for a second before he smiles, he doesn't bring it up again.

 

At school, he was still popular, his smiles just as wide and his care for every individual student still there. This time you aren't watching from the sidelines, you found yourself being considered popular, sticking up for the defenseless.

 

Caleb tells you he wants to be a lawyer, you encourage him. The following year when you both graduate, he gets many scholarships and you get one to a nearby art school.

 

You move in together, he tells you he loves you almost everyday. His bright eyes pleading for a chance, you hesitate.

 

You want to be hand in hand when you both accomplish your goals.

 

You take his hand in yours, he looks at you, you reciprocate.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, thanks DPTSA for the help. This almost had a bad ending where Caleb was killed by his parents and the affect on the school, but DPTSA intervened and said no (surprisingly). This was our joint effort at second person POV, maybe we'll do more things in this format. 
> 
> Also the main character doesn't have a official gender, it's easier for you to insert yourself. Please give us feedback!


End file.
